Silent Understanding
by redskiez
Summary: Of all the ways for the group to find out, this was probably the worst.


Beta'd SweetAlphaChild.

* * *

Obito and Deidara are at the meeting room in the newest base that he had Zetsu set up. He has been here once, but this is Deidara's first time. He isn't sure what Deidara thinks of the room.

"I guess we're the first ones here," Deidara is saying, something quiet and reserved in his voice.

"I guess so," replies Obito. He stalks around the large table, built to seat everyone in the Akatsuki, and drags his fingers against the top of it. It is smooth and cold through the thin fabric of his gloves.

Deidara has adopted the habit of being on time, and even early, to appointments after they announced Tobi would be his new partner. Obito knows why, and he's sure Deidara does, too. Neither of them talk about it because neither of them bring it up into conversation.

It is just a silent understanding between them, just like the first time Deidara unclasped Obito's mask to kiss him, and the first time Obito jerked Deidara off behind a teahouse, and the first time they officially fell into a rhythm of physical intimacy without the help of alcohol.

It is just acknowledged and understood. They don't talk about it. Ever.

When Obito lifts his head to find Deidara already staring at him, he understands that this is another one of those moments.

He can't say he's surprised to find himself hurrying to the other side of the room and shoving Deidara onto the table. Deidara's gasps are anticipated and Obito utilizes them to his advantage.

He removes his mask and descends upon Deidara, shoving his tongue into Deidara's open mouth. Deidara responds, again, as naturally as he always has. His limbs wrap around Obito and as he tilts his head to deepen their kiss, one of his hands slip between them and begins to undo his utility belt.

Once both Deidara's belt and sash are removed, Obito reaches down to help pull Deidara's pants down to his knees.

"Ah, fuck," Deidara hisses when his dick, already dripping and hard from kissing — and perhaps at the prospect of doing something so perverse — meets the cool air.

"Language," Obito chastises. Deidara slaps his arm in response.

Obito, amused, grabs Deidara roughly and strokes him. Deidara grits his teeth and arches his back, pressing his chest against Obito's.

"Ngh," Deidara moans. He drags his nails across the expansion of Obito's back, hooking and then gliding along the fabric of his cloak.

Obito flicks his tongue out to lick at the shell of Deidara's ear, enjoying the little extra tremble it elicits from Deidara. "We have to be quick," murmurs Obito.

Deidara nods. Judging by the way his hips are rolling, and the way his whines are rising in volume and pitch, Obito understands that time is not going to be a problem.

Straightening himself, Obito undoes his own pants and takes himself out with his free hand. He gives himself a few strokes, in time with the one he's jerking Deidara off with, and then positions himself.

Obito looks into Deidara's eyes. Deidara's breath hitches when Obito nudges the head of his cock against his entrance, dry and unprepared, but Deidara nods anyway. He understands.

He braces himself and begins to push in. Deidara inhales and holds his breath. Obito can feel his entrance relax and tighten in turn.

Before he can fully push in, the sound of footsteps stalls Obito's movements. Deidara wrenches himself away, shoving Obito so roughly that he slips out. They only just have enough time to pull up their pants - and with Deidara's help, put Tobi's mask back on - before Hidan and Kakuzu walk in.

"Hey, we're—" Hidan cuts himself off and Kakuzu walks into him.

"What the hell, Hidan?" Kakuzu asks before he, too, trails off into silence.

Obito readjusts his mask, making sure it is covering his face properly and sits down on one of the chairs with his legs crossed. Deidara slides off of the table, zipping up his cloak, and takes a seat beside Tobi.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hidan asks. At the same time, the rest of the Akatsuki walk in, with Kisame and Itachi's quiet chatter with Konan and Pain fading into silence.

Zetsu appears from the ground, a smug smile on the white side of his face. "I think it is pretty obvious what's going on here," he says.

"Deidara?" Konan says. "Tobi?" she adds.

Kisame is the first to end the following silence, choosing to bellow out a hefty laugh. He slaps his knee, bending over and struggling to breathe in.

"I can't believe it," he says once he recovers enough, dragging a finger under his eye and wiping the tears on his cloak. "Tobi and Deidara, who would have thought?"

Obito clears his throat and Deidara understands.

"It's not what you think, yeah," Deidara says. Obito can't see, but he knows that Deidara is blushing, and he knows that the blush extends, beautifully, down to his chest. He shuts his eyes and crosses his legs tighter.

"You don't seem convinced, blondie," says Hidan. He sniffs once and grins. "It doesn't smell convincing, either."

Pain grunts and shoves everyone away. "Who cares," he says. He glances at Konan and then back at Obito. "Just keep it to somewhere private next time, Tobi."

Tobi dips his head.

"If anyone brings this up," says Pain, "then you and your teammate are stuck on escort missions for a month."

Hidan throws his hands in the air. "Come on," he says, "that's no fun."

"We are not here to have fun," Kakuzu mutters. He gives Tobi a strange look and heads away to seat himself.

"Hey, I just want to say congratulations," Kisame says to Tobi, his teeth glimmering in the weak light of the room. Obito does not shake his hand. Kisame shrugs and goes to take a seat.

"Go and sort yourselves out," Konan says to the two of them, but mostly to Deidara.

Obito doesn't need to see Deidara to know that he is rolling his eyes. He leaves the room a moment later and Obito moves to follow him, but Konan's hand stops him.

"You," she says. He knows that tone.

"Yes," Obito replies.

"How dare you?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's a kid," Konan says.

"A kid who can make decisions on his own," Obito says.

Konan just huffs and walks away.

Obito finds Deidara in the closest bathroom. He wraps his arms around him and Deidara hums. "We can't do it now, hm," he says.

Obito huffs and lets go of him. "You owe me," he says.

"I owe you?"

"Yes, you owe me," Obito says. "I didn't even get to be inside you."

Deidara scoffs. He leans against the sink and splashes his face with cold water. Obito knows what's coming.

"So, at the end of the day, you just want to get your dick wet, hm?"

Obito stands by Deidara and lays a hand on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant," he says.

"Of course, it's not," Deidara replies, throwing Obito's hand off. "It's not what you meant after you realize I'd be offended, yeah."

"It's not," Obito says, grabbing both of Deidara's shoulders and slamming him against the wall, "what I meant."

Deidara goes to say something but Obito stops him, "I was just trying to be funny. It wasn't a good attempt, I know, but I do still have some pent-up energy. We have unfinished business."

At the way Deidara's eyebrows furrow, Obito shakes his head. Then, Deidara nods, muttering a soft, "I get it," and Obito lets him go, giving his ass a squeeze.

He watches the way Deidara's nostrils flair and feels the way his hips shift. Obito nods once and Deidara licks his lips, the pink peak of his tongue making Obito breathe in deep.

They leave to join their team in the meeting, but the bathroom won't be seeing the last of them yet.


End file.
